The Internet of Things (IoT) describes the interconnection of computing devices (“IoT member devices”) within an Internet infrastructure. A device may be intelligent and represent a real object. Each device within an IoT environment may be uniquely identified, e.g., by an Internet Protocol (e.g., IP) address. IoT may enable a cloud to acquire data from constituent devices to provide additional value for a user. For example, in a smart vending scenario, sensor data may be collected at a location of the vending device and used to offer remote maintenance services. As another example, for health monitoring or diagnostics, data may be collected to provide a recommendation.
A set of IoT member devices maybe heterogeneous, encompassing a variety of applications, domains, and protocols. The devices may vary in their capabilities such as computing power (e.g., RAM, CPU, storage), connectivity (Wi-Fi®, Bluetooth®, ZigBee®, GSM®, Ethernet, etc.), or platform (embedded computing, micro-controller, etc.). It may be challenging to manage and monitor a set of diverse devices involving a variety of applications, domains, and/or protocols.